


Come on Over

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was everything he dreamed it to be. Kon’s lips, his kisses….they tasted and felt exactly how Tim had dreamed they would. It took no thought at all to respond to the kisses, to lose himself in the touch of the one person he had been secretly crushing on for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Over

It was everything he dreamed it to be. Kon's lips, his kisses....they tasted and felt exactly how Tim had dreamed they would. It took no thought at all to respond to the kisses, to lose himself in the touch of the one person he had been secretly crushing on for years. 

His skin sang when he felt Kon's  rougher hands slipping beneath his shirt, and slowly remove the material together, Tim's own hands moving on autopilot to return the favor. All of that warm, firm skin beneath his hands, Tim nearly groaned in approval when he felt Kon's hands skimming down his back, closer and closer to his ass. However just as the still foreign fingers began to dip beneath the material of his boxers, something inside him froze and Tim pushed back. 

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry just..." God he could barely think with the way his skin hummed beneath Kon's hands. 

"What is it?" Kon's voice sounded thicker with lust, with need....need for  _him._ Tim's flush deepened, and he tried desperately to clear his head. He stepped back so that he was completely out of Kon's reach.  The silence suddenly became heavy and uncomfortible, as Tim's brain realized just why he was invited over here. As much as Bart was trying to help, Tim knew that this meant more to him than it did to Kon.  

Conner Kent, who was wanted by everyone, who flirted with everything that had legs and a great ass, was known for hooking up with practically everyone. From what Tim had noticed, Conner was not one for relationships, but simply wanting to have a good time. Most people at school didn't care as long as they could proudly claim that they had hung out with Conner, because that would instantly make them popular. 

Tim didn't care about popularity. And he saw what most people didn't. He saw Conner's mask slip more than once, and he wanted to know the Conner Kent that came out when everyone else went home. 

"Tim?" Tim's gaze rose to meet Kon's. Even now, he was a pinnacle of sex, leaning against the wall with his thumbs hooked in his front pockets, just leisurely leaning back against the wall of his parent's bathroom (the bathroom they were supposed to be cleaning before Kon deemed it time to take a break). Tim flushed, and dropped his gaze. 

"It's just that...I know you....and I know how you act around others, and that's okay, I just...It means something more to me, you know? It's more than just kissing to me." His hands gestured in the air, revealing how nervous he was. "I mean, I......I like you. Really like you, but if this is just going to be another fling for you then maybe we should-" His words cut off when Kon leaned forward to tug on Tim's pants, pulling him back flush against him. Tim's hands cupped Kon's side and arm in reflex to steady himself as so not fall over. 

"This isn't just another fling. This, whatever this is that is between us feels different. And I don't know about you, but I like it. And I;m not about to let this, or you, go that easily." Tim couldn;t stop the smile from flashing across his face if he tried. 

"You're not just-" A warm, soft, yet insistant set of lips cut off his words, and caused the thought to fade along with the rest of his thoughts. The space between them closed once again, lips clashing in a battle of wills and need, of desire and heat. Hands stroking skin, hips grinding against each other in search for the friction that they both craved. They only separated when air became a necessity, and Tim couldn't help but wonder. 

"Shouldn't we get back to cleaning the bathroom?" Kon groaned and kissed Tim again, harder, trying to pull him away from the thought of chores. 

"Anyone tell you you talk too much? Don't answer that." Kon continued when he saw Tim open his mouth to respond. "we're taking a break." Kon grinned as he slid away from the wall, and pulled Tim with him as he headed through his parents room and out into the hallway; trying to guide Tim back to the other side of the house. "A very long..." HIs lips brushed Tim's even as they continued to mvoe backwards. "Long...." Another kiss, and this time he could feel Tim's smile against his lips. "Break...." 

"But what about the furnishings we still have to polish?"

"I'll give you something to polish." Kon grinned, and Tim's laugh  and the sound of Kon's door slamming shut was the last thing he registered before his thoughts ceased all together. 


End file.
